


Дочь

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Император Филиппа Джорджиу встречает дочь, вернувшуюся из плена.





	Дочь

Когда шаттл выключил двигатели, замерев на площадке перед дворцом, Филиппа заставила себя спуститься к нему по ступеням широкой лестницы неторопливо и гордо: так, чтобы плащ за спиной струился со значением, чтобы десятки любопытных глаз не смогли разглядеть в ее поступи ни поспешности, ни нервозности. Как всегда, надменно вскинув голову и чуть прищурившись, она смотрела, как по трапу идет ее приемная дочь, Майкл, привычно собранная и с идеально прямой спиной. Только волосы девушки были коротко острижены. Под машинку. Военный вариант. Ей шло, но Филиппа любила ее обычные кудряшки, пусть дочь и пыталась их распрямлять регулярно.  
  
Майкл остановилась в положенных правилами трех метрах и приветствовала ее:  
  
— Долгой жизни Императору Джорджиу! Да здравствует Империя!  
  
Ровный гул голосов повторил за ней заученные слова.   
  
— Ты заставила себя ждать, — негромко произнесла Филиппа.   
  
— Я признаю свою вину. Это непростительно с моей стороны…  
  
— Мне известно, что тебе помешали вернуться в срок. Извинения не требуются. Подойди.   
  
Когда Майкл послушно исполнила приказ и встала рядом, Филиппа положила ладонь ей на щеку, заглядывая в глаза с молчаливым вопросом. На лице девушки не дрогнул и мускул.  
  
— Я рада твоему возвращению. — Филиппа провела большим пальцем по ее скуле. — Я знала, что ты справишься.  
  
— Ваша вера в меня всегда давала мне силы, мама, — почти отчеканила Бернем, заставив Филиппу внутренне подобраться.  
  
— Следуй за мной.   
  
Откинув плащ и развернувшись на каблуках, она так же неторопливо вернулась во дворец, зная, что Майкл идет за ней, отставая буквально на полшага. Охрана приветствовала их, вскидывая руки в привычном салюте и не смея поднять глаз.   
  
Когда они оказались в малом приемном зале, Филиппа жестом удалила слуг и ожидающих.  
  
— Майкл… — Филиппа приподняла ее лицо за подбородок, пропуская в голос непривычную мягкость. — Ты вернулась. Ты победила. Я не сомневалась, что так и будет.   
  
Девушка чуть двинулась, отступая.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, где я была? — Повисло молчание. Филиппа чуть кивнула. Майкл сжала губы, пытаясь скрыть злость. — Да, я вернулась. Доказала всем, что достойна быть твоей дочерью. А теперь, позволь мне уйти. Перелет был изматывающий.  
  
— Здесь я решаю, когда закончить разговор, — Филиппа подняла тон самую малость, но Майкл, уже повернувшаяся к двери, застыла на месте.   
  
— Ты бросила меня, — произнесла она, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это неправда. — Филиппа развернула ее за плечо.  
  
— Ты объявила, что если я не способна сама о себе позаботиться, я недостойна быть твоей наследницей.  
  
— Это так. И я повторю каждое слово, если потребуется. Но это не значит, что тебя не искали.  
  
— Я справилась сама.   
  
— И я горжусь тобой.   
  
Майкл сжала губы, словно пытаясь не дать словам вырваться.  
  
— Я… ценю это, — выдохнула она наконец.   
  
— Нет, еще нет. Но оценишь. Когда займешь мое место. — Филиппа притянула дочь к себе, обнимая. Внутри полыхал пожар.   
  
— Если я когда-нибудь не справлюсь и не вернусь, — прозвучало еле слышное у нее над ухом, — ты хотя бы оплачешь меня? Или такой ребенок не стоит твоих слез?  
  
— Сделай так, чтобы мне не пришлось этого делать, — отрезала Филиппа, отстраняясь.   
  
***   
  
“Все готово, мой Император”, — пришло сообщение на коммуникатор. Филиппа откинулась в кресле, на секунду прикрывая глаза. На экран перед ней транслировалось изображение спящей Майкл: девушка спала беспокойно, сминая простыни во сне. Кажется, ей снился кошмар.  
  
“Не привязываться!” — это было основным правилом жизни Филиппы. "Незаменимых нет. Любое послабление чревато смертью. Альтруизм наивен. Бей первым и бей в спину. Не оставляй даже ростков измены". Но иногда она признавалась себе, что сердце ее предает. Разум не позволял никому заметить ее слабость, но она знала, что во всей Галактике есть только один человек, чью боль она чувствует почти как свою. И этот человек сейчас страдал. А она не могла дать дочери даже крохи сочувствия. Не умела. Не имела права. Ради ее же блага. Девочка не должна размякнуть, или Империя вывалится из ее рук, не пройдет и года. А боль — ее нужно и можно пережить, от нее закалится и тело, и разум. Майкл должна понимать, что никто не придет и не спасет ее, что верить можно только себе и надеяться тоже только на себя.  
  
Но это не означало, что она сама должна просто сидеть и смотреть.   
  
Филиппа встала, выключая экран.   
  
***   
  
В камере и вправду все было готово.  
  
Оглушенного пленника подвесили у стены, прицепив за крюк наручники. Синяки и порезы на обнаженном теле в белом свете ламп казались причудливым рисунком.  
  
Филиппа задумчиво провела пальцами по выложенным на столике предметам, способным причинить человеческому телу много боли. Обычно, чтобы наказать кого-то, хватало агонизатора, но сейчас иллюзорной муки казалось недостаточно.  
  
Пленник начал приходить в себя. И чем четче становилось его сознание, тем больше ужаса читалось в его взгляде на Филиппу.  
  
— Император! Клянусь! Я ничего не делал!  
  
Она подняла со стола небольшой, идеально сбалансированный кинжал, взвесила в руке.  
  
— Я просто охранял! Меня там не было!  
  
Первый порез разделил грудную клетку на две половины. Пленник всхлипнул больше от страха, чем от боли.  
  
— Тебя там не было? Правда? — почти мурлыкающим тоном спросила она. — И ты не прикасался к моей дочери?  
  
— Нет, клянусь вам! Я просто охранял! И мы не знали! Нам не говорили, кто это.  
  
— Вы не знали, на кого поднимаете руку? И не только руку? — она усмехнулась, кладя ладонь на его член, который, казалось, тоже сморщился от страха. — Что ж, не всегда неведение — благо.  
  
— Умоляю вас!.. Мы не участвовали в заговоре! Мы просто исполняли приказы.  
  
— Ради бога, попытайся сохранить хотя бы крохи достоинства, — разочарованно протянула она и снова отошла к столику, где посмотрела надписи на нескольких ампулах и зарядила пару гипошприцев. Один укол-выстрел в шею, второй в мошонку. — Вы не заговорщики, нет, зачистка не оставила ни одного заговорщика в живых, а ты еще жив.   
  
Тихий стон выдал его желание оказаться среди заговорщиков, а не висеть сейчас тут.  
  
— Вы просто исполняли приказы — плохо, но исполняли. Так скучно день за днем охранять пленницу, тем более, когда ее держат на снотворных, и с ней даже не поговорить. Всего лишь тело на кровати, теплое, живое, — она провела ладонью по его торсу, — и совершенно не сопротивляющееся.  
  
— Я ничего не делал, — продолжал бормотать мужчина.  
  
— Конечно нет, ты просто смотрел, это кто-то другой трогал ее грудь, — она небрежно перечеркнула кинжалом его сосок, затем второй, — левую, правую… — Из крестов на груди обильно потекла кровь. — Теребил ее губы… У нее очень красивые губы, правда? Полные, бархатистые. Так и хочется раздвинуть их членом. — Две кровавые линии остались на его дрожащих губах. — Но самое интересное… ты еще здесь? Самое интересное тут, внизу. — Филиппа взяла в ладонь его член и легко провела по нему пальцами. Мужчина тихо заскулил, закатывая глаза. Ощущения должны были усилиться в сотню раз — использованная доза лекарства не оставляла другого варианта. — Мягкое, теплое, гладкое. — Она не переставала водить рукой, и член буквально на глазах наливался кровью и поднимался. — Кто-то другой гладил себя, доводил до полной твердости, а потом одним резким толчком входил внутрь. И было так хорошо, так правильно, и от каждого движения волной било в голову удовольствием, еще, больше, сильнее, пока все не взрывалось перед глазами… — Она больно сжала член, заставив пленника закричать.  
  
— Я ничего с ней не делал. Она вырвалась, и начался ад, столько крови…  
  
— И ты сбежал, пока она была занята? — на ее губах промелькнула змеиная ухмылка.  
  
— Да, я спрятался, — задохнулся тот.  
  
— Сбежал и надеялся, что тебя не найдут, что ты избежал ада. Бедняга, ты только отсрочил его.  
  
Одним движением она срезала головку члена, и кровь хлынула ей на руки. От криков пленника зазвенело в ушах. Неторопливо она прижгла открытую рану, останавливая кровь. Он извивался, пытаясь спастись.  
  
— Не бойся, ты не умрешь от болевого шока. Не сразу. У меня хорошие врачи, — успокоила она, отрезая еще сантиметр и повторяя процедуру. — Тебе было хорошо, когда ты смотрел на нее? О, я знаю, что ты ничего не мог сделать, только наблюдать. Наблюдать, как член медленно входит внутрь до самого основания… — Еще один жест, и от детородного органа пленника не осталось ничего. — Как плотно яйца прижимаются к нежной коже…   
  
Пленник сравнялся цветом с серой стеной и продолжал уже не кричать, хрипеть.  
  
— Ты просто смотрел. И ты слишком много видел. — Кинжал безошибочно скользнул по глазам, оставляя вместо них кровавые раны. — Но у тебя навсегда останется память, как хорошо это было, пусть даже не тебе самому. Ты будешь помнить до самой смерти, каждую секунду, что тебе осталось, будешь вспоминать.  
  
Филиппа отступила, бросила кинжал на стол, подхватила полотенце и вытерла руки. Пожар внутри стал чуть тише, но не угас, как она надеялась.   
За дверью ждала охрана.  
  
— Когда он сдохнет, сожгите тело, — бросила она, выходя.   
  
***   
  
Сливающийся с полумраком раб-келпианец готовил ей ванную, пока она стягивала с тела испачканную кровью одежду. Пусть на черном ее почти не было видно, но она противно липла под пальцами.  
  
Филиппа снова включила камеру наблюдения в спальне Майкл. Девушка по-прежнему спала, но теперь свернулась в позе зародыша, обнимая подушку. Филиппа невесомо погладила экран. Если бы несколько охранников не решили поиграть с пленницей, у Майкл не было бы шанса выбраться. Информацию о том, где ее держат, оказалось не так просто достать.   
  
Внутри по-прежнему жгло.   
  
Ее дочь справится. Главное, Филиппе справиться самой.


End file.
